Second Chance
by Yuukki
Summary: The war was finally over, after years of fighting and grief, it was over. But not because they had won, but because Kaguya was the last one standing. But what she didn't count on, was one unpredictable ninja ; Time travel, AU


**Disclaimer: Sadly,** **I** **_don't_ own Naruto Kishimoto Masashi does.**

* * *

Everything in this world has rules that we must abide by. There are things, that no matter how much we try, we can never change for it isn't possible. For example good can not exist without evil, the wheels of time can never turn back, the earth can't stop turning... But what can you expect? after all our hero is known for doing just the impossible.

After the war that made thousands of victims and destroyed many great lands, and after years of fighting and pain, Konoha was finally peaceful again. It's people could finally mourn their loses and grieve in peace. And so, as time went by the villagers continued to enjoyed many years of relative peace and stability and started to forget the pain of battles. Unaware that another war was coming, bloodier than the previous one. A war that would be known as the third shinobi world war.

\- Hokage office-

The sandaime hokage was now sitting in his office, his crystal ball in front of him. He was watching his villagers go on with their lives as usual, but one hooded figure attracted his attention. You couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman, only a black cloak was apparent. The way he was walking made him go unnoticed, no one payed him any mind as he walked in the village. Intrigued by the mysterious addition to his village, the hokage continued watch him through the day. The man, as he would later discover, was just wondering around at first, without an apparent purpose. But after an hour or so, the sandaime found himself looking at the KIA stone. The hood was now down, giving place to spiky red hair and ocean blue eyes. The man was looking at the stone, a pained expression on his face. But what caught the eye of the Hokage first, and probably every other person who saw him for the first time, was three scars on each of his cheek, that looked like whiskers. After a few minutes, the look in his eyes changed, and even from his crystal ball, Sarutobi Hiruzen could see the new determination in them.

Before he could watch more, somebody was knocking on his office door.

"Come in" said the sandaime in a soft voice, recognizing the chakra behind the door, and putting back his crystal ball.

A blonde man, probably in his twenties opened the door, a gentle smile on his face. He had blue eyes and spiky hair, with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He was wearing a standard Konoha jonin uniform, with two bands on both of his sleeves.

Behind him, were three children. The first to come in was a boy with spiky silver hair and dark grey eyes, and wore a simple black outfit along with an open-front apron around his waist and fish-net armor around his ankles.

The second was another boy with short, spiky, black hair and black eyes, hidden behind a pair of goggles with orange lenses connected to ear protectors. He wore a long sleeved blue uniform and a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar and had the Uchiha clan crest at the back. In his arms was a black cat, with a red ribbon on her right ear.

The last was a girl, with straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. She also had a rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks. She was wearing a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts.

"Looks like you finished another mission." said the sandaime from his chair, "well done."

"Hokage-sama can't we have a better mission?" whined Obito, "this is the third time we had to look for this cat this week!"

"Obito-kun, everybody starts with D-rank missions, and as Genins-"

"I know but they are too easy!" said Obito suddenly, cutting off the Hokage

"Oi, Dobe, you should let Hokage-sama finish talking." said Kakashi, looking irritated.

"Who are you calling Dobe, Teme!" shouted the angry Uchiha.

"Stop fighting you two." said Rin.

Their bickering, was interrupted by the soft laugh of the Hokage.

"It's fine, Rin-kun. They actually remind me of my team, I don't mind."

"It's true, Jiraiya-sensei always used to fight with Orochimaru-san." said a smiling Minato.

"How about you come back later for another mission, and the next time we will try to find a better mission?" said the sandaime with a gentle smile on his face.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" said the three genin.

\- Ichiraku Ramen -

A red head, was now sitting in the newly opened restaurant eating his sixth bowl of ramen. The way he finished bowl after bowl, reminded Teuchi, of a certain Uzumaki.

Suddenly, his new customer stopped eating, which alarmed Teuchi. 'Maybe something is wrong with how it taste' he thought, but before he could ask him, a gentle smile was on the red haired man's face. He opened his mouth to question him, but before any sound came out, he was distracted by the new customers.

"Minato-san, looks like you brought your whole team this time." Said the owner with his usual smile.

"I'm trying to cheer them up after our mission that's why " replied Minato while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh my, it didn't go well then?" asked a worried Teuchi.

"No!" said an annoyed Obito, "It was too easy."

"I'm sure a bowl of ramen will make you feel better." said Teuchi with his smile back on. "The usual then?"

"Yes, please" replied the four before him.

"Another bowl please!" the red head suddenly asked.

The four turned to look at him, noticing him for the first time, which alarmed Minato. As a jonin, how could he not notice somebody right next to him? And a red head at that! After examining the man before him, he noticed that he already finished six bowls already.

"Wow, you sure eat a lot" said an impressed Obito.

"Of course, it's ramen!" said the stranger with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, it does taste great."

"I like you kid" said the red head, "What's your name?"

"It's Obito, and I'm not a kid" he replied looking a bit annoyed, "And? What's yours?"

Suddenly, his grin got bigger, which they thought was impossible a few seconds ago.

"I'm Kurama, nice to meet you."

* * *

 _ **First chapter is done! Yaay finally xD I know it's a bit short, but it's my first time writing and I hope you like it :D**_  
 _ **There might be some mistakes here and there, after all english is my third language so :d I will try to correct them if I see any ^^**_  
 _ **Like I said, I hope that you enjoyed reading, and see you on the next chapter.**_


End file.
